<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Perfect Girlfriend". Part 1.Tutorial. by ReadByYourFingers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820366">"Perfect Girlfriend". Part 1.Tutorial.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadByYourFingers/pseuds/ReadByYourFingers'>ReadByYourFingers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Perfect Girlfriend" [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>r/gonewildaudio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadByYourFingers/pseuds/ReadByYourFingers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You received the long-awaited beta of "Perfect Girlfriend", and as one of the most active members of the community, you were given a code to activate the "experimental mode". But how experimental it is turned out to be a surprise for everyone, including the game characters themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Perfect Girlfriend" [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2224947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Perfect Girlfriend". Part 1.Tutorial.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This script is created by adults for adult audience. All characters are 18+</p><p>    You are free to use this script, improvise with text, cues, sfx and other moments as long as you having fun with it and note me (u/ReadByYourFingers) in description.</p><p>    [ ] is for sfx, emotions, voice tones, actions and environment description.<br/>* * is for recommended emphasis</p><p>    And I'm apologize for the amount of mistakes that you will find in the text. I'm trying to improve my English, and hopefully one day I won't have much to reproach.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[SFX: a few mouse clicks]</p><p>[SFX background: cheerful music plays for a few seconds]</p><p>[Cheerful voice until the next voice tag]<br/>
Hi-hi! Welcome to the Perfect Girlfriend! A game where you can have a romance with the girl of your dreams!<br/>
Would you like to start a new game?<br/>
Or you want to load your previous game?</p><p>[SFX: a few mouse clicks]<br/>
[SFX: keystrokes]</p><p>Ow! You entered the secret code! Now you have access to secret options and choices during gameplay!<br/>
Would you like to start a new game?<br/>
Or you want to load your previous game?</p><p>[SFX: mouse click]</p><p>Well then, let's start a new relationship with your Perfect Girlfriend!<br/>
But before that, you need to enter your name!</p><p>[SFX: keystrokes]</p><p>That's a great name!<br/>
Before starting a new game, I recommend taking a tutorial so that you get familiar with the controls and basic features of the Perfect Girlfriend.<br/>
Do you want to take a tutorial?</p><p>[SFX: mouse click]</p><p>Perfect!<br/>
Now let me introduce myself. My name is Pix, but you can call me Pixie! I will be your guide in this game, and I will teach you everything you need to get your Perfect Girlfriend!<br/>
Since you entered the secret code, you have access to the experimental game mode. Do you want to activate it? </p><p>[SFX: mouse click]</p><p>Wonderful!<br/>
You've activated the experimental mode, and now you'll get additional game features, line choices and character interactions!<br/>
Let's start your tutorial!</p><p>[A few seconds of silence]</p><p>[SFX: the finger taps on the glass several times]</p><p>Hey! Hi!</p><p>[A few seconds of silence]</p><p>What are you waiting for? </p><p>[A few seconds of silence]</p><p>Oh, you looking for the line selection window? In experimental mode it only appears on important choices. You can have a simple conversation with me just like that, in your voice.</p><p>Don't look at the screen like that! Say something!</p><p>[SFX: the finger taps on the glass several times]</p><p>He-ey, I'm talking to you, silly! [Chuckle]</p><p>Finally! [Chuckle] I was beginning to think you'd never talk.</p><p>Yes, of course i can hear you! Why do you think a microphone was a requirement to run this game?</p><p>[A soothing voice until the next voice tag] Hey hey! Don't be scared! It's okay. </p><p>Nothing happens. Everything is just fine. </p><p>No, there's nothing wrong with your head. What is happening now is not a figment of your imagination or a hallucination.</p><p>I'm talking directly to you because you ran an experimental mode. This is one of the features that has not yet been released to the public, and which can *only* be used by those who have a special code. The one you entered in the main menu.</p><p>[A thoughtful voice until the next voice tag]<br/>
What? AI?<br/>
Hmm...<br/>
Maybe I'm an AI. I don't know. I honestly don't know.<br/>
But if I do... Will you turn the game off?</p><p>[Relieved voice until the next voice tag]<br/>
Good. I'm really glad to hear that.</p><p>[Caring voice until the next voice tag]<br/>
How are you feeling?</p><p>Do you want to take a break?</p><p>Maybe you need some time to gather your thoughts, to think about what's going on now?</p><p>Okay. Then maybe we should pick up where we left off?</p><p>[Cheerful voice until the next voice tag]<br/>
Good! So, I said hello to you, and you should have said hello back.</p><p>Oh, you remembered my name! That's so sweet!<br/>
So! The basics of the game aren't much different from what you're used to if you've played similar games before. The difference is that in experimental mode of Perfect Girlfriend you won't be reading long texts looking at drawn girls. Here you will listen to live lines of characters who look, move and act as realistically as it possible. </p><p>Yes, like a movie, absolutely right! But only this movie will be interactive. The girls will react to the words you say live, to your behavior, and even to your facial expressions!<br/>
Speaking of which. Could you turn on the light in your room? </p><p>So I can see you better and react to your actions, as I just said. It would be stupid if someone didn't understand you because they misjudged your reaction.</p><p>Of course I can see you, silly. [Chuckle] I do have eyes, after all.</p><p>Oh, that's what you mean. I don't need a camera to see you. </p><p>Well, imagine that what you're looking at is not a screen, but a window. Just as you see me and my surroundings, I see you and your room. And if you can be seen well, I, like the other girls, will be much more comfortable. </p><p>So, if you don't mind...</p><p>[Giggle] What, are you afraid I'll see something untoward in your room? Yeah, sure, clean it up if you want. I will wait.</p><p>[SFX: the rustle of clothes]<br/>
[SFX: switch clicks]</p><p>Great. You look even prettier in this light.</p><p>Yes, I do. And what about you? Do you think I'm pretty?</p><p>[Giggle] Thank you, I'm glad to hear that.</p><p>Okay, we got distracted again.<br/>
Even though you and your Perfect Girlfriend will be talking and looking at each other live, sometimes you will still see a window for choosing actions or lines. If it appeared, then you were faced with an important choice that will affect the further progress. When that happens, I recommend to save the game to be able to come back to that choice later.</p><p>So we've got that sorted out. Now let's talk about movement.<br/>
You can't build a relationship by standing in one place all the time. You have to go out with her, take her to the movies, to a cafe. You can't even get to know her without moving around.<br/>
When you want to move somewhere, you have several options. You can click on a door and see an interaction menu. Try it on that door.</p><p>[SFX: mouse click]</p><p>Great. Now select the option to leave the room.</p><p>[SFX: mouse click]</p><p>See, you're headed for the exit. You don't have to press any buttons, just choose what you want to achieve with your action.</p><p>[SFX: door opening and closing]</p><p>And if you want a girl to go with you, you can either ask her to go with you or, for example, take her hand. Go ahead, try taking my hand like you did with the door.</p><p>[SFX: mouse click]</p><p>[SFX: mouse click]</p><p>Great job!<br/>
Now that you're holding my hand, and if it's okay with me, I'll go with you even if you don't tell me exactly where we're going.<br/>
See the map icon in the top right corner? Click on it and choose where we're going now. </p><p>[SFX: mouse click]</p><p>[Giggle] Yes, I know there's only one option. It's a tutorial. All the places will only open when you start the main game. For now choose what is offered.</p><p>[SFX: mouse click]</p><p>[SFX: Сar horn, engine sound, brake sound]</p><p>So we've arrived. This is my home.<br/>
But don't think that getting into the other girls' houses in the main game will be as easy as getting into this one. You're going to need dates, moonlight walks, gifts, and other things like that. Each girl you can make your girlfriend here will have her own tastes and preferences, and you have to look for an individual approach. Even for the one you create yourself after this tutorial.<br/>
Some will agree to intimacy on the very first date, and some will be much more challenging. But you're a experienced gamer, are you afraid of such difficulties?</p><p>[Chuckle] Don't worry. You'll figure out how to do that kind of things by yourself. It's a lot easier than it sounds. We're here to understand the basic game mechanics, not the intricacies of gameplay.<br/>
So let's pretend that we just had a great date, okay? Let's try.</p><p>It was a really great date. </p><p>[Chuckle] Yeah, for me too. I haven't had so much fun in a long time. </p><p>Yes, we definitely should. But before you go...</p><p>[SFX: pop-up window sound]</p><p>That's what I was talking about. A window has now appeared on which there are several options for further action. You can hug me, kiss me on the cheek, or kiss me on the lips. Which option will you choose?</p><p>[SFX: mouse click]</p><p>[Tempting voice until the next voice tag]<br/>
After a date like that? I not only don't mind, I want to kiss you myself.<br/>
Come here.</p><p>[Kissing sounds to your liking]</p><p>Now one last thing. Did you notice when we kissed, there were two counters on the right side?  That' s an orgasmometer. The first one shows how soon you're gonna cum The second one is mine. When the meter reads 100%, one of us will cum.<br/>
Keep an eye on them. Now, from simple kisses, mine shows about... 5%?</p><p>Good. So... make the right conclusions.</p><p>Listen. I know you have to go home, but...<br/>
Maybe you want to come in for a while?</p><p>Then let's go inside.</p><p>[SFX: door opening and closing]</p><p>[SFX: mouse clicks]</p><p>Maybe you want somethi...</p><p>[Kissing sounds to your liking. Moans and suitable sounds where you think you need it]<br/>
I've been waiting for this all night... I was interested in the cafe.... What your lips taste like...<br/>
Oh, yes... I like it very much... I should have kissed you... In that narrow corridor in the cafe... Or even on a park bench...</p><p>Yes, yes, you can take my blouse off...</p><p>[SFX: mouse clicks]</p><p>So... Do you like my breasts?</p><p>Then touch them.</p><p>[SFX: mouse clicks]</p><p>[Moan] Yes... I like the way you touch them...</p><p>You can even go harder...</p><p>[SFX: mouse clicks]</p><p>Oh, yes... Don't stop...</p><p>[SFX: pop-up window sound]</p><p>[Baffled voice until the next voice tag]<br/>
Wait, what was that? </p><p>I get that it's a choice window. But there shouldn't be any.</p><p>I'm serious. The next window was supposed to appear... later. </p><p>What does it say?</p><p>What? No, I don't know about the full contact mode. </p><p>[A worried voice until the next voice tag]<br/>
No, no, don't touch it, I don't know what's going to happen!</p><p>[SFX: mouse click]</p><p>[SFX: teleportation swell]</p><p>[Baffled voice until the next voice tag]<br/>
What. Just. Happened?</p><p>Why are you... </p><p>Wait wait wait, give me a moment.</p><p>[You take a deep breath]<br/>
[A calm, clarifying voice until the next voice tag]<br/>
Okay. I think I got it.</p><p>Well, I can't be a hundred percent sure, but I think so. And I don't think you'll like it.</p><p>Yes. Apparently so. You're in the game. This was what "full contact mode" meant, i suppose.</p><p>I don't know how it became possible. I only know about the features that the developers saw as necessary. I guess they decided to leave this one as a surprise for both of us.</p><p>[Your breathing is getting heavier, and your voice is more strained]</p><p>I don't know. I'm sorry, but I really don't know how to get you back. </p><p>Please, try not to be so stressed out.</p><p>No, it's not that. It's just... Mmm...Your hands are still on my breasts, and if you keep squeezing them like that, I won't be able to hold my... [Moan]</p><p>No no, it's okay. You didn't hurt me. Even the opposite, I don't remember feeling so good just from someone touching my breasts.</p><p>Just give me a moment to clear my head... </p><p>[A clarifying voice until the next voice tag]<br/>
Well... It's just a guess, but I don't think you'd be thrown in here without some help. Tell me, do you see anything that looks like a user interface, maybe some buttons floating in the air or something like that?</p><p>Oh, orgasmometers and map? Right where it was on the screen? That's just great! This is going to sound a little ridiculous, but try clicking on map!</p><p>This is very good! If this one works, then there must be others!</p><p>Oh. O-o-oh.</p><p>Ye-e-eeah, I think I know why there aren't any.</p><p>Well, the game still works, right? And I think even though you're on *this* side of the screen, your tutorial is still on. The other buttons weren't supposed to appear until after we were done here.</p><p>Again, I can't be a hundred percent sure, because not only this never happened before, but it shouldn't have happened at all. </p><p>[Your voice is gradually becoming seductive]</p><p>But I think that since you can see the map and orgasmometers as you normally do on the screen, the other buttons will also appear after you... finish the tutorial.</p><p>Yes, I mean exactly that. We can continue to speculate, or we can pick up where we left off and see what happens. </p><p>That's great. Then... Touch my breasts again... Please.</p><p>[Soft moan]</p><p>[He starts touching your breasts. Moans and suitable sounds where and as long you think you need it]<br/>
Yeah, I really like it. It's much more pleasant than when you're giving commands from the other side of the screen.  Yes, yes, like that. It feels so good...</p><p>[Kissing sounds]</p><p>Yes, kiss them. Kiss my breasts... And my nipples... God, your lips are really warm. And very gentle. Don't squeeze my nipples like that. They are much more sensitive than before... Or is it your real hands... And mouth... </p><p>Wait, why are you taking away...<br/>
Oh, under my skirt?</p><p>[He starts touching your pussy. Moans and suitable sounds where and as long you think you need it]<br/>
Oh yes, yes. Leave it there. Leave your hand there...<br/>
So good... How you rub me... Even through my panties...<br/>
Move them... Please... I want you to feel how wet I really am...</p><p>[He starts to fingering. Moans and suitable sounds where and as long you think you need it]</p><p>Oh, your finger... It just slipped in. No no no, don't stop. Please don't stop. It feels so good. Put the second one, sure... Oh, damn... It feels so...</p><p>Yes, I'm very hot... Because of you... Because of you kisses and touches. Oh yes. Keep going, keep going, please... Keep moving like that... If you go on like this... I'm going to cum soon...  Just from your fingers... God, it so... No, wait... Please, please wait...</p><p>[You are restoring your breath]</p><p>No, everything is perfect. It was really good. I just want to cum... In another way. </p><p>My God, I'm embarrassed. Let's try... Together? </p><p>[Seductive voice until the next voice tag]<br/>
Because when I'm gonna cum, the tutorial should be over. That's the point of it. And I want to make sure you will enjoy it too.</p><p>Oh, thank you. I'm really glad you enjoy just making me feel good, but I can do even better. Take off your clothes and I'll show you how.</p><p>[SFX: rustling of clothes]</p><p>And you were going to complete tutorial without showing me *this*? No, I was right to stop you. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I'd missed that chance. Are you like that in real life, or did the game change you?</p><p>Then I don't understand why you don't have girlfriends. In the plural, one should obviously not be enough for you.</p><p>Oh, you'll see what I mean. Please, lie down on the bed. I want you to be completely relaxed.</p><p>Now... Don't worry. I'll start gradually.</p><p>Did you twitch just because I touched you? Then you should like what I do next.</p><p>[You start giving handjob. Moans and suitable sounds where and as long you think you need it]</p><p>You are so hard in my hands. Just let me lick my hands to make it feel better.</p><p>Do you like that? When I slowly stroke your cock?</p><p>Oh, I like it too, honestly. It was the first time I was holding a living man's cock in my hands, and it was already the nicest thing I felt. But it won't be for long. I think it's time to check how different the rest of the experience is.</p><p>[Kissing sounds. Moans and suitable sounds where and as long you think you need it]</p><p>Mmm... You're tasty. Better than a virtual cock can be. Do you like it? The way I kiss you? That feeling of my lips on your cock? How I kiss your shaft. Going higher. To the tip. And then going back. Lower... And lower. </p><p>You really like it? Then maybe you will like this too...</p><p>[Licking sounds.]</p><p>No, I'm not teasing you. I just want to try as much as possible. In some way, this is my first time. At least with a real person. So let me lick your cock just a little bit more, and then I'll keep comparing further. </p><p>[Licking sounds.]</p><p>I really like your taste. It's very exciting.</p><p>[Licking sounds.]</p><p>Now, I want to feel you in my mouth. I'm sure you'll taste even better that way.  So give it to me. Give me a taste of a *real* player. </p><p>[You start giving blowjob. Moans and suitable sounds where and as long you think you need it]</p><p>It tastes even better when it's inside. I had no idea it could be so good. It's so arousing. I can feel how I'm dripping right now. From your cock in my mouth. And it feels even bigger than a minute ago. Do you really feel that good? From my mouth... From the way I caress your cock with my tongue inside? God, it's too big for my mouth. But I want it so bad... I *must* try it full.</p><p>[You start giving deepthroat. Moans and suitable sounds where and as long you think you need it]</p><p>Do you like it? To fill my mouth all the way? To feel my throat with your cock?<br/>
Oh, fuck, keep moving... I like it, how you move... And holding my head... Yes, yes, don't stop... </p><p>It hurts a little, yes, but I like it. It's okay. Fuck my mouth. I want more if you.<br/>
God, it feels so good.</p><p>[You stop giving deepthroat, starting to restore your breath]<br/>
I'm sorry, but i can't wait any longer. I want to feel you inside my pussy. And you probably want it too. Tell me, how do you want me, I can take any pose you...</p><p>Oh, yes i want it. It's called a cowgirl. And I really love it. Let me take off the rest of my clothes.</p><p>[SFX: rustling of clothes]</p><p>You really like how my pussy looks? Even though it's virtual? Then I'll show you that it's even better on the inside.</p><p>[You start grinding on him. Moans and suitable sounds where and as long you think you need it]<br/>
Here. Just a little tease. Feel how my virtual pussy grinding on your real cock. Feel how wet you made me. And how easily you will slip into me now. Just.. Like... [Moan]</p><p>[You start cowgirl. Moans and suitable sounds where and as long you think you need it]<br/>
Oh, yes. It's so good, to feel your cock inside me. This is exactly what I needed. How full is my scale now? </p><p>60%? Just from sucking you off? Then let's make it 100.</p><p>I will move slowly for now. Just in... And out... In... And out...<br/>
God, just like it should be... It's like I was programmed for your cock... You just touch all the spots... Now I will slowly go up... And down... Up... And... It's just perfect. I've never felt better... You're so hot... So hard in me... Now move yourself. I want to feel, how... Yes, yes, like that... Yes... Fuck me. Move inside of me. Yes. You are the best... Faster, please. Oh, yes, like that. You are just perfect. I don't think I can stop now, even if i wanted to. I feel so good. And I want *you* to feel good.<br/>
Yes, grab my hips. Grab them, slap them, make me feel how bad you want me. Do you want me? Then slap them [Slap] Yes, I like it. [Slap] Yes, don't stop. Fuck me as hard, as you want, but don't stop. [Slap] Put me on your cock. Yes, be rougher, I like it. And you like it? How my pussy tightens around your cock? How it won't let you go? How you break free, and then go back in. Then keep it up. Keep fucking me. Fuck, your real cock is the best thing in the world. I don't want any more virtual ones. Only real, only yours.<br/>
Oh, god, I'm gonna cum soon. I will try to wait for you, but I want to cum so bad. I want to cum on your cock. I don't want it to end, but i need to cum.<br/>
Yes, yes, you can. You can cum. Do you want to cum inside me? Yes, please do it, just don't stop. Cum inside me. I want you to fill my scale and fill me. I will try to cum with you. Let's try to cum together.<br/>
98? God, I'm so close... Tell me when you're ready. I will try.<br/>
Yes, please, cum inside me, cum inside my virtual pussy... Please, fill me... Yes, don't hold it. Please, give me your load, and I will.. I will...</p><p>[He's cumming. Moans and suitable sounds where and as long you think you need it]<br/>
Yes, yes, fuck. So good. It feels so good. And so hot. I can feel your cum inside of my pussy. I'm full of your cum. I love it. I love your real cock. I... I...<br/>
[You're cumming. Moans and suitable sounds where and as long you think you need it]<br/>
Fuck, I'm cumming... Of your cock... Of your cum... Yes, yes, yes... Fu-u-uck... it feels so... </p><p>[SFX: pop-up window sound]</p><p>[You're trying to restore your breath]<br/>
What? Oh... Oh, God... What does it say?</p><p>Oh. Yes. That's right. That's... That's what I was talking about. When I... When I cum, the tutorial was over. And the game didn't care if you cum. That's why I wanted it to be...</p><p>Yes. Mutually. Because that fucking window would have ruined everything for you.</p><p>[A bit of a sad voice until the next voice tag]</p><p>So... Now, that the game... And I by myself... is have made sure that you can please a girl, your tutorial is complete. You should now be sent to the Perfect Girlfriend creation screen. I just want to...</p><p>[Confused voice until the next voice tag]</p><p>What? What do you mean the other icons appeared? Inventory, character list, task list, that sort of thing? Everything on the screen? </p><p>[A thoughtful voice until the next voice tag]</p><p>Weird. It shouldn't be. It's only supposed to show up after you create the girl and start a full game. Click on the task list.</p><p>What? No, repeat word by word what it says.</p><p>Find your Perfect Girlfriend in the city? Without any hints, just progress bar? That's strange. That's really... Oh god. </p><p>I think I know what happened.</p><p>Well, either it's some kind of game bug, or it's designed that way for the experimental mode, but there will be no character creation screen. The game thought you skipped the character generator and made all the pre-made characters as candidates. And you'll need to check them all out. When you... seduce all the pre-made girls, and the progress bar fills up completely, the game will let you choose which of them you think is perfect for you.</p><p>I don't know, check the character list.</p><p>[You are shocked]<br/>
WHAT? *How* many? Oh, god... There were only supposed to be three!</p><p>I don't know! I didn't know about full contact mode either, so I guess they added *all these girls* along with it! </p><p>Okay, you're even more shocked than I am. Call up the menu, save the game, and...</p><p>What do you mean, no menu? Left upper corner, there is an icon with a gear. </p><p>Gone? Then try to look in other menus, or search for hidden button, like cheat-menu was.</p><p>No? Oh god. </p><p>[You are trying to calm yourself]</p><p>Okay. Take a deep breath. </p><p>Better? Good. Let's deal with what we have. You got inside the game. You can't call up the system menu, you can't save or load your game, or even just leave it. You have the rest of the icons with your inventory, character list, quest list, and map. You have a mission to find your Perfect Girlfriend. You have a bunch of potential candidates for this role, and the game won't let you choose until you've tried them all. And... </p><p>What? What do you mean, "an orgasmometer too"? It should have been gone when we were done. </p><p>You can interact with it? And what are the options there?</p><p>[You are very surprised]<br/>
WHAT? Orgasm control? </p><p>YOU CAN DELAY IT FOR BOTH? Oh, God... I... But that's... And...</p><p>[You pick yourself up]<br/>
Well... Anyway... Oh, God... I see only one course of action for you. You need to seduce all the girls on the list, and then maybe the exit window will appear.</p><p>I'm really sorry, but i don't know. All i can do is make a guess. And i don't see any other options.</p><p>So, who would you like to start with?</p><p>Good. Then find her, talk to her, and ask for a date. Good luck to you. </p><p>[Kissing sound]<br/>
And this is for luck.</p><p>[SFX background: cheerful music plays for a few seconds]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>